Love The Blazer
by LeeDHKyu
Summary: Kala itu hanya sebuah Blazer sebagai pengikat kita.. Jika aku tak bisa memilikimu, maka memiliki blazer mu sudah cukup untukku. / HaeHyuk / Yaoi / Fanfiction / Twoshoot
1. Chapter 1

Kala itu hanya sebuah Blazer sebagai pengikat kita..

Jika aku tak bisa memilikimu, maka memiliki blazer mu sudah cukup untukku.

.

Sungguh.

.

.

.

.

"Sunbaenim.." Suara rendah namun sedikit cempreng seorang namja, sontak mengusik pandangan seorang namja bermata teduh yang kini tengah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara.

Ia menatap penuh tanya sosok namja bersurai coklat kemerahan yang baru saja memanggilnya tadi. Ia tak tahu siapa namja ini.

"Siapa?" Tanya namja bermata teduh itu kepada namja yang sepertinya adalah hubaenya itu.

Namja bersurai cokelat itu memutar bola matanya kesamping, enggan untuk balik menatap namja dihadapannya ini. Ia sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Hm… Sunbae tak perlu tahu… A, aku hanya ada perlu sebentar denganmu.. Bo, boleh?" Ucap namja bersurai coklat kemerahan itu dengan sedikit terbata. Ya, memang benar. Dia gugup sekarang ini.

DonghaeㅡSunbae yang bermata teduh itu, hanya menautkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti. Ada perlu apa? Kenal saja tidak?! gumamnya dalam hati.

"Ada perlu apa?" Sahut Donghae seraya memberikan senyuman angelicnya kepada namja yang kelihatan manis itu.

"A, a… Ah! Bi, bisakah kita bertukaran blazer sekolah sunbaenim?! I, ini adalah hari kelulusan sunbae disekolah ini kan? Ma, maka dari itu.. Bo, bolehkah?" Namja manis itu dengan keberanian yang muncul secara tiba-tiba, segera mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap penuh tekad sosok namja bermata teduh dihadapannya.

Donghae hanya mampu melebarkan kedua bola matanya kaget. Hah? Seragam blazer? Yang benar saja? Bertukaran?

"Eoh, bertukaran? Dengan blazermu yang sempit itu? Lalu dengan blazerku yanh besar ini?" Tanya Donghae lagi memastikan. EunhyukㅡNamja manis itu, segera menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Mengiyakan semua perkataan Donghae kepadanya.

Kini giliran Donghae yang hanya mampu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang memang sedikit gatal itu. Memang dia tak akan mungkin lagi mengenakan seragam SMPnya itu, tapikan namja dihadapannya masih mengenakan seragam itu, masa dia akan mengenakan seragamnya yang akan terlihat kebesaran pada tubuh namja manis ini?!

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Donghae lagi. Membuat namja manis itu melebarkan kedua mata bulatnya. Ia segera menunduk, menautkan kedua tangannya dan meremasnya kuat.

"Ji, jika… Jika suatu saat kita bertemu lagi, ma… Maka aku akan mengembalikannya lagi padamu… Jika aku sudah menyerah, aku akan kembalikan…" Jawab Eunhyuk tanpa menatap mata teduh milik Donghae. Ia takut sunbaenya yang memang terkenal populer, enggan untuk memberikan blazernya karena ketidak normalan dirinya akan perasaannya yang sudah dua tahun ini terpendam dihatinya.

Donghae jelas tidak bodoh, ia tahu apa maksud dari namja manis ini katakan. Ia tahu, tapi bagaimanapun juga.. Ia tak kenal dengan namja bersurai coklat kemerahan ini.

"Hah, baiklah." Donghae berujar singkat. Membuka perlahan blazer yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya, kembali mendongakkan wajahnya kearah Donghae dengan mata lugunya.

"Tapi ada satu syarat." Lanjut Donghae.

"A, apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk gugup.

"Kembalikan balzer ini, saat musim kelulusan tahun depan.. Ketika kau bisa melupakanku, dan mampu melanjutkan keSMA yang sama denganku." Jelas Donghae santai. Ia mengarahkan blazer yang kini telah berada ditangannya kehadapan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk terdiam dengan mimik wajahnya yang terdapat guratan tak percaya akan perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Donghae.

"Jika bertukaran, maka aku harus memiliki blazermu jugakan? Jika kita bertemu lagi, tanda bahwa aku tak menyukaimu adalah…. Membakar blazermu dihadapanmu juga.." Donghae tersenyum miring. Yah, sedikit bersenang-senang tak masalahkan? Toh pasti dia tak akan bertemu dengan namja manis ini lagi.

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Jelas sekali bahwa perkataan Donghae adalah sebuah penolakan dari perasaannya yang belum sempat ia perjuangkan.

Dengan perlahan Eunhyuk membuka blazer yang ia kenakan, memperlihatkan tubuh mungilnya yang dibalut seragam putih sebagai bahan dalam blazer tersebut. Donghae sedikit membulatkan matanya kala mata teduhnya melihat betapa sempit dan terasa berat sekali bahu namja manis itu. Bahkan tubuh lelah itu begitu terlihat jelas terasa beban yang sedang dipikul namja manis bersuari coklat kemerahan dihadapannya ini.

"I, ini… Trima kasih." Ia meraih blazer milik Donghae dan menyerahkan blazernya kepada Donghae.

"Aku akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan baik, ji.. Jika aku tak mengembalikannya kepadamu… A, apakahㅡ"

"Tidak, kau harus tetap mengembalikannya lagi padaku." Ucap Donghae segera, sebelum Eunhyuk menyelesaikan perkataannya. Donghae meletakkan blazer milik Eunhyuk keatas bahunya, dan menatap Eunhyuk sejenak.

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya padamu, siapa namamu?" Titah Donghae tegas. Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya kelu, mau tak mau ia harus menyebutkan namanya.

"E, Eunhyuk… Lee.." Sahut Eunhyuk gemetar. Donghae tersenyum. Tanpa seijin Eunhyuk, Donghae menarik pundak Eunhyuk dan menarahkan bibirnya pada telinga Eunhyuk.

"Akan ku ingat itu… Dan satu hal yang harus kau terima…."

"Aku tak suka sesama pria… Maaf…"

.

.

2Tahun kemudian..

"Eunhyuk-ah! Hei jangan bengong disaat kerja! Aish, nanti mie dinginnya bisa tumpah kemana-mana! Cepat antarkan kepada pelanggan yang berada di apartement dekat kedai kita!" Pekik seseorang membuat namja bernama Eunhyuk itu, kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia sedikit terlonjak, kala yang menegurnya adalah bibi bos pemilik kedai mie dingin khas korea itu.

"Ah, bibi Oh! Mengagetkanku saja! Kalau mie pesanan pelanggan ini tumpah bagaimana? Aku kan tak mampu menggantinya!" Eunhyuk tersenyum kepada sang pemilik kedai, senyum gusi khas miliknya yang selalu menjadi nilai plus dari dalam dirinya. Ya, membuat siapa saja menjadi tak tega jika harus memarahi anak yang dengan berat hati terpaksa harus bekerja di sela jam blajarnya yang tertunda itu.

"Ya! Tadi bibi yang seharusnya bicara sepertu itu padamu! Sudah sana cepat pergi!" Bibi Oh segera mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk keluar dari kedai, menunjuk sebuah motor vespa yang kerap kali digunakan untuk mengantarkan mie dingin kepada para pelanggan.

Eunhyuk hanya mampu tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan sang bibi yang terdengar lucu itu, dan juga tingkah bibi itu yang mendorongnya keluar kedai. Benar-benar seperti diusir nyonya pemilik flat miliknya enam bulan yang lalu.

"Yah, waktunya bekerja! Hwaiting!" Tekad Eunhyuk untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia segera berjalan menuju vespa yang terparkir disamping halaman kedai, menaruh semangkuk mie dingin kedalam bagasi berbentuk kotak yang berada di bangku belakang vespa tersebut.

"Pakai helm, dan let's go!" Gumam Eunhyuk ceria, seraya melajukan vespanya menuju apartement sederhana yang tak jauh dari kedainya.

Ia bersenandung merdu, seraya menyapa beberapa pejalan kaki yang ia ketahui adalah pelanggan setia kedai milik bibi Oh itu, dan beberapa pemilik toko lain yang memang berdekatan dengan kedai dimana ia bekerja.

"Slamat siang paman Jung!" Sapa Eunhyuk dengan melambaikan tangan kanannya keatas, kebiasaan manusia kalau sedang bertemu seseorang dari kejauhan.

Ya, dan itu juga adalah salah satu akibat fatal dari sebuah kecelakaan kan? Benar saja! Tiba-tiba dari arah pertigaan jalan, sebuah motor melaju dengan kecepatan sedang dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol body belakang motor vespa Eunhyuk. Hingga akhirnya Eunhyuk tak mampu mengendalikan laju motornya lagi.

BRAAKK!

Habis sudah! Eunhyuk terjatuh, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi adalah mie dingin yang akan dia antar berhamburan kemana-mana. Eunhyuk segera berdiri dari keterjatuhannya, memposisikan vespanya kembali yang sempat terjatuh juga. Ia diam, menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, saat ia menatap hasil dari kesalahannya sendiri.

"Semuanya berantakan, hah… Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya pada bibi Oh? Aish jinjja!" Eunhyuk memukul kepalanya yang terlindungi sebuah helm mungil, hingga ia merasakan bahwa tangannya terasa sakit juga.

"Ya! Mianhae, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak! Ini tidak baik-baik saja!" Eunhyuk menoleh kearah suara seseorang yang sepertinya mengkhawatirkannya.

Eh?

Eunhyuk tercekat, matanya yang bulat itu terbelalak… Tidak, ia sedang tak melihat monster..

Hanya seseorang… Seseorang yang saat ini ia wajib hindari..

.

.

Si pemilik blazer..

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk hanya mampu diam membatu saat retina matanya menatap tak percaya sosok lelaki dihadapannya yang baru saja menyebabkan mie dingin pesanan pelanggan yang akan ia antarkan, tumpah mengotori jalan raya yang cukup sepi itu.

Sosok lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya ketika menyadari bahwa seseorang yang telah ia tabrak belakang motornya adalah seseorang yang ia kenal, membuatnya termangu tanpa enggan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Eunhyuk yang merasa tak nyaman, sontak menutup kaca helmnya yang sempat terbuka dan bergegas menghampiri vespa tuanya untuk segera meninggalkan pria itu sendirian.

"Eunhyuk, kaukah itu?" Suara baritone yang terdengar santai itu, sontak menghentikan pergerakan jemari Eunhyuk yang berniat menyalakan mesin vespa tua milik bibi Oh. Matanya terbelalak dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa membeku ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar bahwa namanya telah disebut oleh seseorang yang paling ia rindukan selama hampir 2tahun ini.

Ingin rasanya ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk sekedar mengatakan 'iya' kepada sosok itu, namun ia tidak bisa. Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak bisa untuk sekedar bertegur sapa kepada orang itu seakan mereka berdua adalah kawan lama yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Dirinya hanyalah seseorang yang telah menyimpan begitu banyak makna kepada orang itu dan kejadian buruk saat itu membuat Eunhyuk berharap bahwa ia tak akan lagi bertemu dengan orang yang telah menolaknya mentah-mentah saat smp dulu.

Ia bukannya malu, hanya saja… Ia tidak bisa, bukan… Ia tidak mau mengembalikan blazer yang saat itu ia tukarkan dengan blazer miliknya kepada orang yang selalu dirinya ingat sebagai seorang Lee Donghae, sunbae di sekolahnya dahulu.

Karena dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan Lee Donghae.

"A, ah… Maaf sepertinya saya harus kembali ke kedai. Hm… Ka, kalau begitu saya permisi." Sahut Eunhyuk tergagap setelah beberapa menit yang lalu terdiam cukup lama, ia sedikit melirik Donghae yang masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Tanpa menunggu respon dari Donghae, ia segera menyalakan vespanya. Namun sebelum ia melakukannya, Donghae telah mencabut kunci vespanya tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Lee Eunhyuk, benarkan?" Ujar Donghae penuh keyakinan, ia sedikit memiringkan wajahnya untuk dapat melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang tertunduk dengan helm putih yang membingkai kepalanya dan juga kaca helm yang begitu menganggu penglihatannya.

"Nu, nuguya? Hm… Se, sepertinya anda salah orang." Jawab Eunhyuk panik. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, enggan untuk membalas tatapan Donghae terhadap dirinya.

Donghae terdiam, ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengembalikan kunci motor Eunhyuk ke dalam kontak kunci.

"Kau… Bekerja?" Tanya Donghae pelan, melirik belakang vespa Eunhyuk yang terdapat kotak besar yang sepertinya digunakan untuk menyimpan pesanan agar tidak tumpah ataupun jatuh dan tertera nama toko yang menghiasi kotak tersebut.

Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya gugup, bagaimanapun juga perasaannya masih sama seperti dahulu. Kau akan merasa jantungmu berdegub kencang hanya karena berdekatan seperti ini dengan orang yang kau sukai, demikian dengan yang Eunhyuk rasakan sekarang ini. Ingin sekali ia segera pergi dari tempat ini, namun Donghae seakan menghalangi jalannya untuk pergi.

"Pe, permisi. Saya harus pergi sebelum boss saya marah." Ucap Eunhyuk sesopan mungkin, setidaknya ia harus terlihat sopan didepan sunbaenya waktu SMP dulu. Donghae yang masih mengenakan blazer SMA miliknya segera mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari dalam saku.

"Berapa nomer ponselmu? Aku akan mengganti rugi mie dingin itu dan juga belakang vespamu yang rusak." titah Donghae santai, ia mendongakkan wajahnya setelah memusatkan perhatiannya pada ponsel canggih miliknya dan menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang terhalang oleh kaca helm yang cukup gelap itu.

Eunhyuk tergagap ketika menerima tatapan teduh Donghae yang tepat menabrak retina matanya, ia kembali salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"M… Mwo… Mwoya?" Tanya Eunhyuk tak mengerti.

"Aku bilang berikan nomer ponselmu." Jelas Donghae tajam. Membuat Eunhyuk kembali terkejut, ia segera merogoh saku celananya dan mencari nomer kontak ponselnya yang sedang ia genggam. Lebih tepatnya ponsel bibi Oh.

"A, aku tidak mempunya ponsel. Jadi aku memberikan nomer ponsel bossku saja jika, ji… Jika kau mau membayar ganti ruginya…" Kata Eunhyuk pelan. Ia menatap Donghae takut, seraya menyerahkan ponselnya pada Donghae untuk menyimpan nomer bibi Oh pada ponsel Donghae.

Donghae menghela nafas dan kemudian meraih ponsel flip berwarna cerah itu untuk mencatat nomer yang tertera dilayar ponsel.

"Aku akan segera menghubungi bossmu." Donghae kembali menyerahkan ponsel flip itu kepada Eunhyuk, dan kembali menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan yang tidak Eunhyuk mengerti.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Kka! Pergilah." Kali ini rasanya Eunhyuk benar-benar ingin sekali terbang kelapisan langit ketujuh ketika untuk pertama kalinya juga, sosok tampan dihadapannya tersenyum begitu rupawan kepada dirinya. Membuat Eunhyuk terperangah akan pemandangan yang luar biasa itu.

Sadar bahwa dirinya sempat terpaku menatap Donghae, Eunhyuk segera berdeham pelan sebelum ia kembali menyalakan mesin vespanya.

"A, aku pergi… Hm… Su, sunbae… A, annyeong…" Ujar Eunhyuk terbata. Ia membalikan arah motornya dan bergegas meninggalkan Donghae dalam keheningan.

Hingga semilir angin membelai lembut surai hitam sosok pria yang masih diam mengamati sosok Eunhyuk yang perlahan mulai menghilang dari pandangan mata tajamnya.

Ia menghela nafas pelan, sebelum dirinya mendongakkan wajahnya keatas untuk menikmati terpaan angin yang membelai wajah rupawannya.

"Aku kira ini hanya mimpi. Tapi ternyata… Aku benar-benar menemukannya…" Gumamnya pelan, seraya menatap teduh langit biru diatasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menatap sendu blazer biru gelap yang ia gantungkan di sebuah gantungan pakaian yang ia letakkan tepat disamping pintu kamar mandi. Ia perlahan mendekatkan dirinya kepada benda yang dulu pernah dikenakan oleh Sunbae yang telah menjerat hatinya selama ini, dan menyentuhnya dengan lembut seakan ia tengah menyentuh lengan Sunbaenya yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Sunbae…" Bisiknya lirih. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum pening mulai melanda kepalanya, ingin rasanya ia menangis tapi entah mengapa semua terasa semakin sulit saat ia merasa bahwa airmata tidak dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya selama ini.

"Aku bertemu denganmu, setelah sekian lama aku tidak melihatmu." Ucapnya pelan. Seakan dengan ia berbicara pada blazer milik Donghae, sosok rupawan itu dapat mendengar apa yang sedang Eunhyuk katakan padanya. Eunhyuk tertawa pelan, ketika ia mengingat saat pertama kali ia berbicara pada Sunbaenya itu. Yah, saat dimana ia mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada pria populer semasa di SMP dulu, dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya juga ia bertemu dengan pria itu. Namun entah ini sebuah keberuntungan ataukah malapetaka, sosok itu kembali ia temui tanpa ia duga selama ini.

Eunhyuk tersenyum sendu sebelum ia menjauhkan tubuhnya pada blazer yang telah menggantung cukup lama disana, tepat dimana ketika ia bangun dari tidurnya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah blazer itu, ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah blazer itu saat ia akan menggantungkan handuknya disana.

Semua hal yang terlihat sederhana itu, menjadi sesuatu yang paling istimewa dalam hidupnya yang sepi. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika saja blazer itu tidak ada lagi dalam jangkauannya. Cintanya telah tumbuh terlalu dalam hingga menjadi akar yang kokoh dan tak tergoyahkan. Lantas janji-janji dahulu yang pernah disepakati keduanya, apakah Eunhyuk bisa menerimanya? Blazer itu harus segera dikembalikan, jika ia telah benar-benar melupakan perasaan mengerikan itu terhadap Donghae.

Eunhyuk memundurkan tubuhnya hingga kakinya terkantuk pada ranjang kecil miliknya, sampai membuat tubuhnya terhempas ke ranjang yang telah ia beli dari hasil jerih payahnya selama ini. Menatap sendu langit-langit flatnya yang kecil dan pengap itu, menghantarkan pikirannya kepada sesuatu yang ia duga akan terjadi setelah pertemuan ini.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu Sundae." Ucapnya lirih. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati setetes air mata yang tidak bisa ia bendung lagi.

"Bisakah, blazermu tetap ada bersamaku? Jika, jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu… Aku tak apa hanya dengan blazermu saja."

"Sungguh, aku tak akan apa-apa."

"Karena aku takut, ketika aku bertemu denganmu lagi… Hal yang akan kau pertanyakan adalah perasaanku dan juga blazermu.."

"Dan saat kau akan membakar blazerku.."

"Itu membuatku semakin takut menerimanya.."

"Bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku.."

"Su, sunbae.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai celaka lagi. Antarkan pesanan ini kepada paman Jung, pelan-pelan saja mengendarai vespanya." Ujar Bibi Oh seraya memasukan pesanan mie dingin kedalam kotak besar yang diletakkan dibelakang jok vespa tua yang akan Eunhyuk antar siang hari ini. Ia baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya yang berada dipinggir sungai dekat dengan pemukiman Bibi Oh dan juga flat kecilnya, sekolahnya tidak begitu terkenal dan mewah. Hanya sekolah pemerintahan yang setidaknya bisa membuatnya pintar meski dengan status tidak mampu seperti dirinya dan juga teman-temannya yang lain. Dulu ia ingin sekali bisa melanjutkan SMA di tempat Donghae menimbah ilmu, namun sayangnya ia tidak mampu menggapainya. Karena statusnya yang berbeda, membuatnya harus menelan bulat-bulat pil pahit hidupnya didunia ini dan merelakan Donghae pergi dalam hidupnya.

Namun sepertinya adahal yang memang harus diselesaikan, hingga ia harus dipertemukan kembali dengan pria itu.

"Aku pergi Bibi Oh!" Ucapnya penuh semangat. Ia segera mengendarai vespa tuanya dengan kecepatan sedang, menyapa beberapa orang yang ia kenal dan tersenyum lembut kepada mereka yang mengenalinya juga. Hari ini cuaca sangat panas, meskipun tampak awan atas sana, tidak mengurangi kekuatan matahari yang mengeluarkan cahayanya tanpa belas kasihan.

Sebentar lagi ia akan sampai pada sebuah pertigaan yang kemarin ia lewati, dan disanalah kecelakaan yang tak terduga terjadi. Dimana tanpa ia duga, seseorang yang telah menabraknya adalah sosok Sunbaenya yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

Ia tersenyum kecut saat pikirannya membayangkan sosok itu berdiri tegap disamping trotoar dekat dengan pertigaan itu, ia mengenakan helm berwarna cream dengan motor yang sama ketika menabraknya kemarin. Tatapan sosok itu mengarah tepat kepadanya dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat diatas dada, dan jangan lupakan tas ransel yang melekat sempurna dipunggungnya. Bahkan ia masih ingat blazer SMA yang digunakan Sunbaenya kemarin.

"Oh, hai!" Dan saat Eunhyuk semakin dekat dengan bayangan dikepalanya, tiba-tiba saja sosok itu menyapanya dan membuat Eunhyuk terkejut bukan main. Ia dengan sigap menghentikan laju motor vespanya dan menatap tak percaya sosok yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau mau kemana? Bisa, kita bicara?" Tanya pria itu setelah ia memandangi sekitar Eunhyuk yang sepertinya akan mengantar pesanan pelanggan dimana Eunhyuk bekerja. Yah setidaknya semalam ia sempat menelfon sang pemilik kedai dimana Eunhyuk bekerja dan sedikit berbasa basi sekedar ingin mengetahui seluk beluk Eunhyuk selama ini.

Eunhyuk yang tetap tidak percaya akan penglihatannya, sontak menggelengkan kepalanya untuk dapat menyadarkan dirinya dari ketidak percayaan ini, bahwa sosok yang baru saja ia bayangkan adalah nyata adanya. Hingga membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan sangat kencang.

"Ha, hah? Sun, sunbae?" Tanya Eunhyuk memastikan. Membuat sosok dihadapannya mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari belakang vespa Eunhyuk yang masih rusak karenanya, dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan senyum miring yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau pikir siapa aku? Segera kau antarkan mie dingin itu kepada pelangganmu, aku akan menunggumu disini Eunhyuk-ah." Jawabnya santai. Ia mengibaskan tangannya seakan mengusir Eunhyuk dan menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi. Eunhyuk yang tak mengerti hanya menurut saja, dan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya untuk mengantarkan pesanan mie dingin kepada paman Jung.

Membiarkan Donghae yang tersenyum simpul memandang kepergian Eunhyuk dari kejauhan. Ia kembali melipat kedua tangannya diatas dada, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada body motor besar kesayangannya itu.

"Sekarang lihat apa yang kau perbuat padaku selama ini Eunhyuk-ah… Bukankah ini luar biasa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kalau di wp ada 2 chapter tapi aku jadiin satu supaya keliatan panjang :D maaf yaa ff repostingannya pd pendek2 soalnya ga biasa nulis panjang2, terima kasih banyak udah mampirr buat bacaa :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Senyum itu membuatku mati rasa..**_

 _ **Entah apa yang terpendam dibalik senyum menawanmu itu untukku..**_

 _ **Aku hanya takut, kau menagih janji kita dulu..**_

 _ **Dan membuat segalanya berakhir, tanpa menyisakkan sedikitpun bagian dirimu dalam diriku..**_

 _ **Sunbae, bisakah aku tetap mencintaimu?**_

 _ **Bisakah aku...**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Ambillah."

Eunhyuk mendongakkan wajahnya ketika melihat Donghae telah berada tepat dihadapannya dengan membawa dua kaleng kola dingin yang membuat sosok manis itu hanya mampu menerjapkan kedua matanya tak mengerti. Wajahnya yang lugu membuat sosok yang sedang menyodorkan minuman kola dingin itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, pasti sejak tadi Eunhyuk sedang melamun.

"Ini untukmu." Ujar Donghae lagi seraya mendekatkan kaleng kola itu tepat di wajah Eunhyuk yang terlihat memerah.

"Te, terima kasih." Sahut Eunhyuk pelan. Ia meraih kaleng dingin itu dari tangan Donghae, wajahnya ia palingkan agar kedua matanya tak melihat langsung wajah tampan pria yang kini memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas bangku yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat Eunhyuk duduk.

"Hari ini panas sekali, minumlah selagi dingin." Titah Donghae kepada Eunhyuk yang hanya diam tanpa niat membuka penutup kaleng itu dan malah membekapnya dengan kedua tangan kurusnya itu.

Donghae segera membuka penutup kaleng itu dan meneguk segala isinya yang dipenuhi dengan kenikmatan soda hingga mampu membuat besi kokoh menjadi karatan, dan jika diminum dengan jangka panjang akan membuat tubuhmu rusak juga.

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangan matanya setelah ia memandangi wajah teduh Donghae yang sedang menikmati kola dingin di sampingnya, tatapan matanya ia arahkan tepat di depan sebuah sungai kecil yang bersebelahan dengan jalanan pertokoan dimana tempat kerjanya berjarak cukup dekat dengan tempat yang biasa dilalui oleh sepasang kekasih ataupun untuk mengajak keluarga bersenang-senang dan menikmati semilir angin sore disungai kecil ini.

Pikirannya menerawang jauh, seakan ia mampu kembali kemasa lalu ketika benda itu telah berada didalam pelukannya. Tangannya yang mungil meremas kuat benda itu hingga membuatnya dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat dan juga membuatnya harus menangis pilu disaat bersamaan, saat itu bahkan ia telah mengotori benda itu dengan airmatanya sendiri.

Dua tahun ia seakan lari dari kenyataan, ia bahkan tidak bermaksud mengabaikan kesepakatan itu. Hanya saja keadaanlah yang menyebabkannya tidak bisa untuk sekedar berdiri lagi ditempat yang jauh dan kembali menatap diam-diam sosok disampingnya ketika nanti ia berhasil masuk ke SMA yang sama dengan sunbaenya itu.

Ia tak bermaksud kabur dan melanggar kesepakatan itu, hanya saja kondisi finansialnyalah yang tidak berpihak padanya untuk sekedar berdiam diri tanpa memikirkan kebutuhan hidupnya sendiri. Maka dari itu ia memilih untuk bersekolah di tempat negri yang mampu memberikannya kesempatan untuk menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi. Meninggalkan impiannya dan meninggalkan Donghae, pujaan hatinya.

Bahkan ia sempat berfikir, mungkin ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk tidak bertemu dengan Donghae lagi. Ia jadi bisa mengabaikan kesepakatan itu, dan terus memendam perasaan cinta ini tanpa harus melupakannya.

Namun yang terjadi tidak seperti perkiraannya selama ini. Sosok itu, entah bagaimana caranya bisa berada disampingnya. Memandanginya dengan tatapan mata yang sulit sekali ia baca.

 _Eh?_

"Apa yang kau lihat, hm?"

"Ha, hah? Ah! A, aku tidak..." Eunhyuk sontak tergugup ketika ia kepergok oleh Donghae karena tanpa ia sadari ia memandangi wajah rupawan itu dengan tatapan sendu, bahkan Eunhyuk tak menyadari bahwa justru dialah yang sejak tadi dipandangi oleh Donghae.

Ia gelagapan, dan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan membuka tutup kaleng kola yang sejak tadi belum ia sentuh dan kemudian menenggak cairan hitam itu dengan cepat, hingga memyebabkannya tersendak cairan soda itu.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Pelan-pelan saja, ada apa denganmu? Dasar bodoh." Donghae segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang berjarak cukup jauh dengan Eunhyuk. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Eunhyuk dan mengusap punggung kecil itu dengan lembut.

Eunhyuk melebarkan kedua matanya, ia sontak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut itu dipunggungnya. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Donghae seraya mengusap cairan cola yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"A, apa yang kau lakukan?" Seru Eunhyuk gusar. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Donghae yang saat ini hanya bisa terdiam memandangi punggung sempit itu.

"Eunhyuk."

"Maafkan aku, aku harus bekerja! Kita, kita bicara lain kali saja! Beri aku waktu agar aku siap! Aku mohon sunbae! Beri aku waktu..." Ucap Eunhyuk cepat. Ia segera menatap Donghae dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, berharap dengan ini Donghae mau mengerti. Memang belum ada pembicaraan apapun tentang kesepakatan itu, hanya saja hatinya tiba-tiba saja menjadi gusar dan gelisah.

Ia belum siap menerima kenyataan yang ada, ia terlalu takut mendengar penolakan untuk yang kedua kalinya dari sosok pria dihadapannya yang saat ini hanya mampu diam tanpa mau mengatakan apapun kepada Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk, aku..."

"Aku tahu, maka dari itu... Aku mohon, berikan aku waktu... " Mohon Eunhyuk dengan suara lirih. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum membalikan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Donghae yang kini hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang.

Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, tanpa berniat mengejar Eunhyuk yang kini telah pergi dengan mengendarai vespa tuanya.

"Dia itu... Ck, bukan itu yang ku maksud bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak diam lebih lama dulu? Bukan itu yang ingin aku bicarakan..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eunhyukee, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"

Eunhyuk terperanjat kaget tatkala bibi Oh tiba-tiba saja menepuk bahunya ketika ia sedang membersihkan meja pelanggan yang baru saja didatangi salah satu pemilik toko di ujung jalan beserta dengan keluarga untuk menikmati mie dingin buatan bibi Oh.

"Astaga! Bibi Oh, kau mengagetkanku!"

"Siapa yang mengagetkanmu eoh? Kau sendiri yang melamun hingga tak menyahuti panggilanku tadi!" Sahut bibi Oh seraya memukul pelan lengan kurus Eunhyuk hingga membuat sosok manis itu sedikit meringis karena serangan dari bibi Oh.

"A, aku tidak... A, aku tidak melamun bibi!" Sergah Eunhyuk membela diri. Ia mengusap lengan kanannya yang baru saja di pukul bibi Oh, kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengelap meja dan kali ini ia lanjutkan di meja yang lain.

"Apanya yang tidak melamun. Jelas-jelas kau melamun tadi. Ngomong-ngomong ada yang ingin bibi bicarakan padamu." Wanita separuh baya itu perlahan menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukan dirinya di meja yang sama dengan yang sedang Eunhyuk bereskan saat ini. Eunhyuk segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan memfokuskan dirinya pada wajah bibi Oh yang terlihat senang dengan lesung pipi terpancar di pipi kirinya.

"Bicara apa?" Sahut Eunhyuk tak mengerti.

"Bukankah kau memberikan nomer ponsel bibi kepada seseorang? Kau ingat?" Tanya bibi Oh penuh misterius. Hingga tanpa sadar membuat Eunhyuk tersendak ketika mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan dengan nomer ponsel milik bibi Oh kemarin. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tak terasa gatal dan mengalihkan bola matanya kearah lain.

"Ehm... Iya. Di, dia sunbaeku waktu SMP." Jawab Eunhyuk sekenanya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan bibi Oh? kenapa ia tiba-tiba membicarakan ini dengannya? Tidak biasanya.

Bibi Oh segera merogoh saku apronnya dan meraih sebuah benda persegi panjang berbentuk flip dengan tergesa-gesa. Kumudian menyerahkannya kepada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menerjapkan kedua bola matanya tak mengerti akan tindakan bibi Oh yang tiba-tiba saja menyerahkan ponsel miliknya kepada Eunhyuk. Ia menatap sebuah menu pada ponsel yang bergambar seperti amplop lalu kembali menatap bibi Oh secara bergantian.

"Apa maksudnya dengan..."

"Buka saja! Sejak semalam dia selalu mengirimkan pesan ke ponsel bibi! Bahkan setelah dia tahu itu bukan kau, dia tetap saja mengirimkan pesan pada bibi! Sampai-sampai bibi mengirimkannya alamat kedai kita jika saja dia mau mampir! Dia mengatakan kalau dia itu adalah mantan kekasihmu saat sekolah dulu, dia bilang kalau kau lah yang memutuskan hubungan itu secara sepihak! Maka dari itu mulai sekarang bibi akan memberikan ponsel itu untukmu! Kau harus memperbaiki hubunganmu dulu, baru kau bisa mengembalikan ponsel itu pada bibi! Bibi akan selalu mendukung segala keputusanmu! Meskipun bibi belum pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi sepertinya dia adalah orang yang baik. Jangan kau sia-siakan pria baik seperti mantan kekasihmu itu. Arraseo?!" Ucap bibi Oh dengan antusias kepada Eunhyuk yang saat ini hanya melongo tak percaya akan perkataan yang terlontar dari wanita senja dihadapannya. Ia hanya terdiam hingga pembicaraan itu selesai dengan bibi Oh yang memberikannya sebuah ponsel kuno yang kini telah berada dalam genggamannya.

"A, apa maksudnya? Mantan kekasih? A, apa dia sedang mempermainkanku? Apa jangan-jangan ini adalah..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja hm? Tidak biasanya kau pulang terlambat?"

Pria bersurai hitam legam itu sontak membalikan tubuhnya saat mendapati sesosok wanita cantik tengah menyapanya dengan sebuah senyum hangat yang selalu terpancar diwajah lembut itu. Rambutnya yang terikat rapih, menambah kesan anggun dari wanita berusia 39tahun itu.

"Eommanim."

"Hei, seharusnya kau bilang 'aku pulang' terlebih dahulu. Ini sudah pukul 6 sore, kemana saja hm? Eomma sudah bilang jika kau pulanh terlambat, hubungi eomma supaya eomma tidak perlu me cemaskanmu." Wanita cantik itu menghampiri sosok pria yang ternyata adalah anak dari wanita bersurai kecokelatan itu. Ia mengusap wajah sang putra dengan penuh rasa sayang, menyalurkan cinta yang tak akan per ah pudar oleh waktu.

"Hm, aku tadi pergi kesuatu tempat. Maaf jika aku terlambat." Sahut Donghae-Putra dari wanita cantik itu. Ia meraih tangan halus sang ibu dan menurunkan tangan itu dengan pelan.

Membuat sosok wanita itu tersenyum kecut ketika menerima penolakan halus dari anaknya sendiri.

"Oh, jika eomma boleh tahu... Kemana?"

"Yang pasti bukan untuk menemui abeoji. Aku pergi ketempat yang seharusnya aku temui... Maaf, aku ingin istirahat dulu. Aku akan segera turun untuk makan malam." Jelas Donghae dengan senyum simpul di wajah rupawannya. Ia segera beranjak dari ruang tamu apartemennya dan pergi menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai atas.

Meninggalkan sang ibu yang saat ini tengah menatap punggung sang anak dengan airmata yang membasahi pipi meronanya.

"Donghae..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae segera menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di atas ranjang miliknya yang sangat empuk itu. Kedua matanya menerawang jauh seakan menembus dinding kamarnya hingga mampu memperlihatkan suasana malam dengan bintang yang bertaburan diatas langit.

Ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya melalui mulutnya yang terbuka, entah kenapa ia jadi merasa tidak tenang sejak kejadian sore tadi. Ia segera beranjak dari pembaringannya, rambutnya yang berantakan tidak ia pedulikan sama sekali, yang terpenting sekarang ia harus berfikir bagaimana caranya agar dirinya bisa menyelesaikan segalanya dengan sosok manis yang tadi ia temui.

Ia melirik sebuah benda yang menggantung di samping meja belajarnya, benda yang dulu pernah ia kenakan dengan ukuran yang berbeda dan juga memang bukan miliknya namun benda itu milik seseorang yang satu sekolah dengannya, bahkan sosok itu adalah hubae yang tidak pernah ia kenal sebelum upacara perpisahannya dulu waktu SMP. Sebuah blazer kecil yang selalu menjadi bayang-bayangnya selama ini, menjadi horror baginya saat pertama kalinya ia secara terpaksa harus menyimpan benda itu di kamarnya. Tapi benda itu jugalah yang menjadi penghiburnya disaat kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk bercerai.

Ia tersenyum simpul ketika membayangkan betapa bodohnya dia selama 2 tahun hingga saat ini, ia selalu mengajak berbicara blazer milik sosok itu seakan jika tidak melakukannya, sosok amarah karena rasa dicampakan oleh kedua orang tuanya itu akan keluar dari dalam dirinya dan membuatnya menjadi orang yang benar-benar paling menyedihkan di dunia ini.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan benda miliknya terus berada di dalam jangkauan mataku... Itu benar-benar menyiksa..." Gumamnya pelan. Sebelum kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang tunggalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk termangu di meja belajarnya setelah ia baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan membaca beberapa pesan dari ponsel flip milik bibi Oh yang diberikan kepadanya. Ada lebih dari sepuluh pesan yang dikirim oleh seseorang dengan berbagai macam cerita palsu untuk meyakinkan bibi Oh seolah-olah dia adalah mantan kekasih yang telah di sia-siakan oleh Eunhyuk dan memohon bantuan dari bibi Oh agar membujuk Eunhyuk untuk mau kembali padanya.

Hal itu membuat Eunhyuk yang membacanya hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang, omong kosong macam apa ini?! Apa yang sebenarnya ingin pria itu lakukan padanya? Mempermainkannya? Mempermalukan dirinya di hadapan bibi Oh dengan mengatakan cerita karangan yang tidak seharusnya pria itu lakukan padanya? Tidak cukupkah pria itu menyakitinya dulu? Hingga membiarkan rasa sakit itu menjadi bunga tidur Eunhyuk selama 2 tahun ini?

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa ia melakukan ini? Apa dia sedang mengujiku?" Sungut Eunhyuk tak mengerti. Ia meletakkan ponsel flip itu di atas meja belajarnya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada sisi lain dari flat kecil miliknya untuk melihat blazer milik pria yang masih di cintainya itu.

" _Kembalikan balzer ini, saat musim kelulusan tahun depan.. Ketika kau bisa melupakanku, dan mampu melanjutkan keSMA yang sama denganku."_

"Kau mengujiku untuk mengetahui aku masih mencintaimu atau tidak kan?" Eunhyuk berujar sendu kepada blazer biru yang menggantung apik di samping pintu kamar mandi flat miliknya, seakan-akan saat ia berbicara dengan benda mati itu, ia seperti berbicara secara langsung dengan pria impiannya sejak dahulu.

" _Jika kita bertemu lagi, tanda bahwa aku tak menyukaimu adalah…. Membakar blazermu dihadapanmu juga.."_

"Aku takut..."

 _"Kau harus tetap mengembalikannya."_

Tanpa Ia sadari, airmata menetes membasahi sudut matanya hingga mengalir di pipi putih Eunhyuk yang sedikit merona.

"Kau... Kau kejam sekali... Tidak bisakah kau biarkan saja aku menyimpannya? Tidak bisakah kau pergi? Kau menyakitiku... Uh..."

 _"Dan satu hal yang harus kau terima….Aku tak suka sesama pria… Maaf…"_

 _ **Tak apa jika kau tidak menyukaiku, tak apa jika kau membakar blazer milikku dan menatapku dengan tatapan merendahkan seperti waktu itu, maki saja aku, lakukan saja...**_

 _ **Tapi ijinkanlah aku untuk memiliki blazer milik mu selamanya, meskipun aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka memiliki blazermu saja aku tak apa...**_

 _ **Asal jangan mengujiku untuk berhenti mencintaimu...**_

 _ **Karena aku tak bisa menghentikannya...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lobak, bawang putih, apa lagi? Hm, sepertinya sudah lengkap semua... Selanjutnya kembali ke kedai. Paman Lee? Aku pergi dulu, terima kasih!" Eunhyuk kembali memasukan catatan belanjaannya pada tas besar yang sengaja ia bawa dari kedai supaya menghemat plastik ketika ia sedang belanja kepasar untuk membeli segala keperluan kedai seperti sekarang ini.

"Ya hati-hati!" Sahut paman Lee dengan senyum senja yang begitu Eunhyuk sukai. Bukan dalam artian khusus, hanya saja Eunhyuk memang selalu suka ketika melihat senyum orang lain yang begitu tulus diberikan untuk dirinya. Baginya melihat senyum kebahagiaan orang lain mampu memberikannya semangat baru untuknya dalam menjalani kehidupannya yang memang hidup menyendiri. Setidaknya masih ada orang-orang yang mau menganggapnya sebagai seorang anak seperti yang telah dilakukan bibi Oh terhadapnya dengan hati yang tulus. Meskipun ia tidak memiliki orang tua, namun adanya bibi Oh ia sudah merasa bersyukur dengan hidupnya.

Eunhyuk berjalan menghampiri vespa kunonya yang ia parkirkan didepan toko paman Lee, dan kemudian menaikinya. Ia tak lupa mengenakan helm putih yang selalu wajib ia kenakan dan kemudian melajukan vespanya menuju kedai bibi Oh yang letaknya cukup jauh dari toko paman Lee.

Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk tidak berangkat ke sekolah karena di sekolahnya sedang diadakan hari kunjungan orang tua. Sejak dia menginjak usia 13tahun, ia tidak pernah mengikuti kegiatan tersebut dan itu sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan yang mereka alami saat ia baru saja masuk di SMP favorit yang selalu ia inginkan dan juga untuk menyenangkan hati kedua orang tuanya.

Tapi sebelum orang tuanya melihatnya berpidato sebagai perwakilan terbaik murid angkatan baru, ketika dalam perjalanan menuju sekolahnya, sebuah truk menghantam keras badan bus yang tengah di naiki oleh kedua orang tuanya, hingga mengakibatkan 20 korban jiwa meninggal dunia termasuk kedua orang tuanya atas kejadian mengerikan sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, pada akhirnya Eunhyuk yang hancur perlahan berhasil menata hidupnya kembali berkat usaha bibi Oh yang ternyata masih berhubungan baik dengan ibunya.

Ia tersenyum senang ketika melihat sosok bibi Oh sedang menyirami tanaman hias yang berada di depan kedai. Ia sontak mempercepat laju vespanya hingga akhirnya ia sampai di depan kedai bibi Oh seraya membawa beberapa belanjaan yang cukup banyak.

"Bibi~ Aku kembali!" Pekik Eunhyuk riang. Ia segera turun dari vespanya, kemudian menenteng belanjaannya dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil.

"Aigo, kemana saja kau? Mengapa lama sekali?! Cepatlah masuk, ada seseorang yang sejak tadi menunggumu didalam!" Bibi Oh segera meraih belanjaan yang tadi Eunhyuk bawa.

"Huh? Siapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk tak mengerti. Ia membuka helm putihnya dahulu dan meletakkannya di atas kaca spion.

"Aishh! Jangan banyak bertanya, cepat kau selesaikan hubunganmu dengan pria tampan itu!"

"A, apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae diam dengan tatapan matanya yang tak pernah lepas dari sosok yang sejak tadi tak bergeming disampingnya, pandangan pria manis itu hanya tertuju pada sungai kecil yang mengalir deras dihadapan mereka berdua.

"Eunhyuk..."

"Kenapa sunbae mengatakan itu pada bibi Oh?"

"Apa?"

Eunhyuk menoleh kearah Donghae dengan tatapan tajam yang ia tunjukkan pada pria bersurai hitam disampingnya saat ini. Sudah cukup, ia tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri saja seperti ini! Tidak atas apa yang telah Donghae lakukan padanya!

"Kau mengatakan pada bibi Oh bahwa aku ini adalah mantan kekasihmu yang telah mencampakanmu dan memohon pada bibi Oh untuk membantumu memperbaiki hubungan kita berdua!" Eunhyuk sontak beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri didepan Donghae yang masih mendengarkan perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-ah..."

"Jangan sebut namaku seperti itu! Apa alasanmu melakukan ini padaku?! Apa salahku? Kau membohongi bibiku! Memangnya siapa yang mencampakanmu?! Siapa yang mantan kekasih?! Bahkan khayalanku pun tidak pernah terjadi hal seperti itu! Apa mau mu?! Kau, kau... Kau menginginkan blazermu kembali? Kau ingin tahu apakah aku masih mencintaimu atau tidak kan? Kau melakukan ini untuk mempermainkanku kan?!" Eunhyuk tanpa sadar berteriak didepan Donghae dengan air mata yang entah sejak kapan telah mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya yang memerah karena menahan amarah yang kian membuncang hatinya.

"Lee Eunhyuk!" Donghae mendesis ketika mendengar nada bicara Eunhyuk yang kian meninggi, dan juga airmata yang tidak ia harapkan keluar begitu saja membasahi pipi Eunhyuk. Membuat emosi dalam dirinya semakin tak tertahankan. Ia sontak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk sejak tadi, bahkan ia mencoba meraih bahu Eunhyuk namun pria manis itu malah menghindarinya.

 _Berhentilah bicara! Dengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu!_

"Baik! Aku akan kembalikan! Aku akan membawanya kehadapanmu sekarang juga! Tapi setelah ini, aku mohon pergilah dari kehidupanku!" Ucap Eunhyuk seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia sontak membalikan tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan Donghae yang terus saja memanggil-manggil namanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian sosok manis itu telah kembali menghampiri Donghae dengan membawa sebuah blazer biru yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya.

Ia ingin melempar benda menyedihkan itu tepat di depan wajah Donghae. Namun belum sempat ia melakukannya, Donghae sudah merebut blazer biru itu dari tangannya yang bergetar dan kemudian tanpa ia duga, Donghae sontak melempar blazer itu tepat menuju sebuah sungai kecil yang saat ini mengalir dengan cukup deras. Hingga mampu menghanyutkan benda menyedihkan itu sampai tak terlihat lagi.

"Semua karena benda sialan itu!"

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Donghae segera menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang kini terdiam dengan tatapan tidak percaya akan apa yang telah Donghae perbuat.

"Apa kau puas? Apa dengan ini kita bisa menghentikan kekonyolan ini? BUKAN KAH KAU SENDIRI YANG MEMUTUSKAN JIKA KAU MENYERAH KAU AKAN MENGEMBALIKAN BLAZER ITU PADAKU?! KAU YANG MEMULAINYA! DAN AKU HANYA INGIN KAU MELAKUKANNYA KARENA AKU TIDAK MAU MEMBUAT MU TERLUKA SAAT ITU!"

" _Ji, jika… Jika suatu saat kita bertemu lagi, ma… Maka aku akan mengembalikannya lagi padamu… Jika aku sudah menyerah, aku akan kembalikan…"_

Eunhyuk membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

" Tapi- Saat itu... Aku masih terlalu muda untuk memahami perasaanmu... Aku, tidak menyangka... Kesepakatan kita dulu menjadi awal kesesakan di dalam dadaku, berbicara dengan blazermu setiap waktu seakan itu adalah dirimu... Aku... Aku terus mencarimu dan datang bukan untuk menagih blazer sialan itu dan membakar blazermu yang ada padaku sebagai jawaban bahwa aku tidak menyukaimu... Tapi aku... Aku ingin kau menggantikan posisi blazer milikmu menjadi dirimu di dalam setiap pandangan mataku, karena aku... Tanpa sadar telah terpaut begitu erat denganmu Eunhyuk-ah..."

"Sejak kembali bertemu denganmu, aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini padamu dan mengakhiri kesepakatan bodoh kita dulu... Tapi kau-" Donghae menjeda perkataannya dengan sorot mata sendu yang mengarah pada paras Eunhyuk yang memerah menahan isakannya.

"Eunhyuk-ah... Apa kau memutuskan untuk menyerah sekarang? Karena aku... **Terlanjur mencintaimu**..."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Donghae terbaring dengan tatapan kosong yang ia arahkan pada langit-langit kamarnya, sudah hampir satu jam sejak ia tiba didalam kamar ketika sebelumnya ia terpaksa mengikuti sidang perceraian yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya._

 _Tepat enam bulan setelah ia menginjakan kakinya untuk menimbah ilmu ditingkat 1 SMAnya, akhirnya kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk berpisah saja dan ibunya sebagai pengasuh tunggalnya untuk beberapa tahun kedepan sebelum ia memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri._

 _Donghae memejamkan kedua matanya saat merasakan sakit yang tiba-tiba saja berdenyut di dalam hatinya. Ia tak pernah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi dalam kehidupan masa remajanya, mereka mengatakan ini adalah keputusan terbaik bagi kedua orang tuanya dan juga untuk dirinya._

 _Mustahil, darimananya keputusan itu dianggap kebaikan? Apanya yang baik untuk dirinya? Bahkan mereka memutuskan perpisahan itu tanpa membicarakan dulu padanya! Apa itu bisa disebut dengan kebaikan?!_

 _Donghae sontak memiringkan tubuhnya kearah lain ketika sakit itu tak kunjung mereda dan semakin menyakitkan saat air mata eommanya mengalir ketika hasil persidangan telah di putuskan bahwa mereka telah resmi bercerai._

 _Perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya dan mendapati sebuah blazer biru tergantung apik tepat disisi meja belajarnya. Ia terdiam saat bayangan pemilik sosok itu terlintas dipikirannya._

 _"Jangan mengejekku seperti itu... Dasar bodoh..." Ujarnya pelan, menatap tak minat blazer biru yang terpaksa harus ia simpan itu. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat pembaringannya dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati blazer biru itu._

 _"Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan? Sampai-sampai kau memandangku dengan tatapan sendu itu?" Donghae tercekat ketika ingatan beberapa bulan yang lalu kembali terngiang dalam ingatannya. Saat mata sendu itu memohon padanya untuk saling bertukar blazer dan mengungkapkan perasaannya yang tidak pernah Donghae rasakan sebelumnya. Entah kenapa, tatapan menyakitkan itu seperti mengejeknya sekarang ini._

 _"Kau tidak ada disini, tapi aroma tubuhmu seakan-akan dapat ku hirup... Lucu sekali..." Donghae terkekeh pelan seraya memainkan lengan blazer itu seakan-akan ia mampu mengenggam sang pemilik blazer itu._

 _"Kau benar-benar mengusik ku... Blazer ini selalu mengingatkanku akan kejadian dulu... Dan sekarang kau menghukumku karena telah menyakitimu kan? Mengatakan hal yang menyinggungmu bahwa aku tidak menyukai sesama laki-laki sepertimu... Konyol sekali, aku tak mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan... Aku jadi bertanya apakan perasaanmu tulus padaku? Apakah ada perasaan cinta yang tulus? Aku tak percaya... Bahkan eomma dan abeojiku..." Donghae tercekat. Tanpa sadar airmata telah membasahi pipinya._

 _"Aku tidak tahu... Bisakah, bisakah kau tunjukan padaku tentang perasaanmu itu? Aku membutuhkannya... Kembalilah, aku mohon kembalilah untuk perlihatkan padaku... Rasa cintamu itu padaku... Lee Eunhyuk..." Donghae menyandarkan keningnya tepat di dada blazer biru yang menggantung itu. Meremas bagian lengannya, dan membiarkan isakan pilu lolos dari bibir tipisnya._

 _ **Aku berjanji akan menemukanmu lagi, dan mengakhiri segala kekonyolanku dulu...**_

 _ **Dan mengganti posisi blazermu dengan ragamu didalam pelukanku...**_

 _ **Karena aku tanpa sadar...**_

 _ **Telah terikat denganmu...**_

 _ **Hanya karena blazer milikmu itu...**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ENd**_

Maaf ini anehh sekali u.u endingnya tidak memuaskan ya? hehehe


End file.
